


Dirty Little Secret

by Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Ballerina!Harry, BAMF!Narcissa, Beta reader appreciation, Birthday Present, Boys will be boys. Yes even gay ones, F/M, I love Ballerina!Draco, Lucius really isn't all that bad, M/M, Multi, Some car appreciation, Super cute fluff! Then definetly some angst. Then some steamy smutt, This is a cute fic written as a birthday present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey
Summary: Muggle AU set in 2010. Draco and Harry have both just finished Sixth Form and are both aspiring to become professional ballet dancers at the prestigious Hogwarts Studio. There is only one problem: Draco's father wants him to go to law school.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Dance Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexClio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClio/gifts).



> Hello lovely readers! If you've been worried because I haven't posted in my other fics for about a month, fear not because I was working on this! A birthday present for my best friend for eternity, phenomenal beta reader, and all-around amazing Ravenclaw. I loved writing this and I hope you love reading it just as much! It's going to be roughly 4-7 chapters, and I'm hoping to post updates weekly until it's finished. There are a lot of references to AAR (I mean, look at the title!) and I just want to note that I do not own AAR, nor do I plan to profit off any of their music, nor are they even my favorite band. They just happen to have written the perfect album to go along with this little ficlet. There are also some text conversations in this fic. The recipient of Draco's texts will appear in bold and Draco's texts will appear in italics. I also use early 2000's text slang because it makes the fic feel more authentic. If you are confused or have any questions, comments, queries, criticisms, critiques, or complaints please feel free to reach out to me in the comment section below.  
> Shoutout to my beta readers on this one: SandZhark and Ari!!! Thank you my amazing snek and baby puff!
> 
> 💋🌹🎉🎂HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEX!!! 🎂🎉🌹💋
> 
> And Happy Reading!

Draco Malfoy is a man with secrets.

Well, three secrets in particular. 

The first is that he doesn't want to start law school in the fall and eventually take over the family firm like his father expects him to. That path feels more like a jail sentence than a viable career.

The second is that Draco loves dancing and would like to make a career out of it if he can. He's been secretly working at the local ballet for over a year now and his stage manager has high aspirations for him. 

The third secret really isn't all that shocking, if you consider the second secret. Draco is very firmly gay, despite his father’s hopes and expectations. 

All of these secrets share one common theme: he mustn't let his father know about them. Lucius Malfoy was a respectable traditionalist and straight-laced lawyer with an impeccable reputation. He didn’t entertain fanciful notions like men dancing or loving other men. It just wasn’t proper. He’d had Draco’s entire life mapped out since the day he was born. Draco was going to be well-mannered and clever. He was going to ace law school and work with his father at the family practice. When he was old enough he would be expected to take over Malfoy and Son’s Law Firm, get married to a pretty girl from a wealthy family, and produce another son so that he could take over Malfoy and Son’s after Draco. It’s what his grandfather had done with his father, as had his father before him. It was a long-standing tradition. It was also a lot of pressure. Draco was smart. He could understand the dizzying legal jargon with ease and find loopholes or wiggle room in just about every document his father presented him with. He was even crafty enough to help his father see things with a fresh perspective, often resulting in winning a number of his tougher cases. He simply derived no joy from exploiting the law. 

The burden of his secrets weighed heavily on his conscience tonight. Hiding who he was from someone he loved and respected was both mentally and physically draining. Thank the gods his mother knew. She has been his rock through all of this turmoil and has even helped him orchestrate his father's deception when needed. She drove him to all of his dance classes growing up and made sure his father had something to do on recital nights so she could be there to cheer him on. Now that he was in bigger productions as a young adult she had her friends join in on the ruse. They pushed their husbands to find something to do under the guise of hosting a book club on show nights so that they could all attend his performances and support him. 

“How is your rugby team doing, Draco?” His father smiled at him from across the formal dining table. 

“Alright.” Draco swallowed the bite of quail he had taken quickly in his haste to answer. “We’re mostly just trying to whip the team into shape right now. We have a very strong lineup, we all just need to learn to work as a cohesive unit so we’re doing a lot of team building.” 

Rugby was the ingenious cover-up for all of Draco's dance rehearsals. Roughly translated, he just told his father that his studio was between ballets right now so it was more general practice than actual preparation for a performance at the moment. The beginning of summer was always a tad slow, but they had a fantastic group of dancers this year so he was excited for what this summer could bring.

“I am happy to hear that.” His father nodded in approval. “You need to be able to trust your team.”

“I have a good feeling about this season.” Draco hummed in agreement.

“How is that lovely young lady that is always hanging around here? The Parkinson’s girl?” His father inquired before taking a refined sip of his wine.

“She’s doing well, thank you for asking.” Draco speared another bite of quail on his fork as an excuse not to look at his father.

“She’s awfully pretty, isn’t she?”

“Lucius, don’t embarrass the boy.” His mother admonished with a fond smile.

“What? It’s just an observation!” His father chuckled. “Draco isn’t blind.”

“She is very pretty, but we’re just friends.” Draco felt his ears grow hot. 

He knew Pansy was exactly the kind of girl his father would love for him to marry. She was clever, ambitious, and was raised in a good family. She was precisely the kind of girl Draco would probably go for if he liked girls. The reality, however, was that Pansy was his best friend and they would never be anything more.

“Shame, that.” His father shot him a cheeky wink and he fought back a wave of guilt. He was just trying to bond with him over talking about girls. Any normal eighteen-year-old boy would be more than happy to reciprocate.

“How are things at the firm? Did you settle that case that was giving you so much trouble?” His mother came to his rescue, just like she always did.

That was all the invitation his father needed to launch into a long-winded speech about his work and the intricacies of running his own law firm. It was his favorite subject. Draco shot his mother a grateful glance and she gave him an understanding smile in return. The rest of dinner passed without further incident and at long last Draco was free. He escaped up the stairs and into his bedroom, pulling out his Samsung Trance and texting Pansy about the almost disastrous dinner.

👑  **Queen Bitch** 👑

_ Guess who got brought up at family dinner tonight?  _

**The pope?**

**The prime minister?**

***le gasp* the QUEEN?**

_ Haha ur so funny. _

_ Not. _

_ U got brought up. My dad thinks i should date u _

**Gross. Wut did u say?** __

_ That we r just friends. He didn’t seem 2 mad abt it tho _

**Well that’s good lol**

**I have some hot gos if u want it**

_ Hit me _

**Sum hot shot dancer from surrey is coming in this week**

_ OMG! Wut did u hear? _

Draco put on his favorite All American Rejects CD and smiled as the first strains of ‘Dirty Little Secret’ filled his room. What a befitting song for how he was feeling tonight. He put his phone on the charger and settled in to read the next installment of his new favorite series in between incoming texts from Pansy. The first book had ended abruptly with the main character killing a shade against all odds and passing out. He needed to know what happened next. He picked up the thick volume and regarded the red dragon on the cover curiously. So far there was only one dragon in the story, and she was blue. He was excited by the prospect of there being another dragon still alive in this fantastical world.

Somewhere between three murders and embarking on a journey to the elven kingdom so the main character could begin his dragon rider training, Pansy managed to tell him everything she knew about the new mystery dancer. His name was Harry, he was their age, and apparently, he was one of the top dancers to graduate from Reigate School of Ballet and Dance, which held a fair bit of renown for that area. Before he knew it it was well past midnight and he absolutely had to go to bed if he didn’t want to be groggy and useless during practice tomorrow. Pansy had also managed to find out they were getting a new ballet tomorrow and he wouldn’t want to stumble through auditions. He sent her a quick goodnight text, slid his favorite bookmark in between two pages to save his place, and shut off his bedroom light. 

Tomorrow was bound to be an interesting day.

***

Pansy hadn’t been joking when she said the new dancer was good. 

Draco watched enviously as Harry Potter performed seven flawless fouettes in a row to a smattering of applause from staff and dancers alike. He was of a much stockier build than most male dancers, but it didn’t diminish the grace of his movements. All of the ballerinas rushed in to fawn over him when he was finished and Draco snorted derisively at their predictable behavior.

“Don’t be like that.” Pansy admonished, using his shoulder to aid in her stretching. “He’s fresh blood. They’ll grow bored of him eventually.”

“My fouettes are better.” He sniffed. “Right, Pans?”

Pansy paused in her stretching to shoot him a withering look before deciding the safest option was to ignore that question.

“He is unbelievably gorgeous, though.” She sighed instead. “Those green eyes are to die for.”

“Did you notice the scar on his forehead?” Draco let the deflection slide. 

“It almost looks like lightning.” Pansy hummed. Now that she was through with stretching she pulled her long glossy black hair back into a ponytail that trailed down her back. “I wonder how he got it.”

Draco didn’t have time to reply before their stage manager called them all to attention.

“Alright my little darlings, as some of you may already know we have our first ballet for the summer! I have the cast and setlist for all of you. It’s an original piece by a local writer, so we have a bit of creative freedom on this one.” Madame Juliette enthused, passing out thick packets of paper. “I want everyone to go over the ballet and either work with a partner or in groups to practice the dance of your choosing. After we have a firm foundation on how we want this ballet to look we will hold auditions for the parts.”

The entire studio bust into a flurry of activity as everyone sought out their friends to pair off with. Oddly enough, no one seemed eager to grab the new star pupil and Draco watched warily as he wandered over towards his group of friends.

“Hello.” the boy said nervously as he filled in the convenient gap between Pansy and Daphne. 

“Hey.” Draco gave what he hoped was a welcoming smile. “You’re Harry, right?”

“I am. I just moved to Wiltshire and I’m afraid I don’t know anyone. Would you mind if I joined your group?” Harry said shyly.

“The more the merrier.” He shrugged, holding out his hand in greeting. “I’m Draco.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Harry took his hand and shook it firmly.

“I’m Pansy.” Pansy simpered, flashing him her prettiest smile. “This is Daphne, that’s Theo and that’s Blaise.”

“Er, you might have to remind me of your names a few times before they stick.” Harry flushed and Draco found he quite enjoyed the red glow in his cheeks. 

“No worries, it’s not easy being new.” Theo gave Harry a warm smile. “I didn’t know anyone when I started Sixth Form and this lot took me under their wing. You couldn’t have picked a better group of people to join.”

“You all went to school together?” Harry asked, seemingly eager to get the attention away from himself. 

“Slytherin Sixth Form.” Blaise supplied. “Where did you go?”

“Gryffindor College in Surrey. Just graduated.” Harry ran his fingers through his messy black hair and Draco’s eyes were drawn to that jagged scar.

“Is that where you used to live?” Pansy questioned. When Harry nodded her eyes flashed with burning curiosity. “What brings you to Wiltshire?”

“I wanted to get away.” He shrugged uncomfortably.

When Pansy opened her mouth to continue her line of fire Draco felt compelled to intervene.

“Pansy, enough.” He laughed. “Harry didn’t come over here for the Spanish Inquisition. He came to read over the ballet.”

Harry shot Draco a grateful smile and Draco felt his heart stutter.

Well shite.

Why did the sod have to have a heart-stopping smile?

“Right.” Pansy seemed put out, but she gave in with good grace. “Let’s get started.”

The ballet wasn’t half bad for being an original work; it followed the story of a girl who was mistreated by her family pining for a man that would pass by her house every day. The man never noticed her until one day she stood at the end of her drive with a tray of refreshments. Unbeknownst to the man, the drink was laced with some kind of love potion and they ran away together, leaving the girl’s abusive home behind. There were a few numbers that depicted their strange, magical adventures in which the girl kept feeding him the love potion. It was both cute and comical. The last dance, however, was fraught with complex combinations and intimate duets. The girl decides to stop giving the man the love potion and at first, he is furious but then realizes he has actually fallen for her along the way. After some discussion, they all decided on performing the last scene for their project. There were enough roles for all six of them to have something to do and it seemed like the most fun. 

Pansy took charge, as was usual, assigning roles and making corrections to the dance instructions the author had written until she was satisfied. ‘What?’ She had batted her eyelashes when Blaise called her out on being too nitpicky and changing too many things ‘Madame Juliette said we had creative freedom.’. By the end of the day, they had the scene polished and everyone in the group was happy with it. They only had a chance to run through it once before Madame Juliette called quitting time and everyone began packing up for the day. Draco glanced over at Harry as they were both lacing up their shoes and made an impulsive decision.

“Do you want to come for drinks with us? I know I could certainly use one after being subjected to the whims of a slavedriver like Pansy.” They didn’t normally have drinks after practice, but they had done it enough times for him to know everyone wouldn’t mind this spur-of-the-moment plan. “We can show you a bit of Wiltshire and give you some local insider knowledge.”

“Er, sure.” Harry blinked in surprise. “Sounds brilliant.” 

“I can’t.” Daphne grimaced. “I promised I’d look after my little sister while my parents go out.”

“I have a hot date. Catch you losers later.” Blaise boasted, giving the group an outrageous wink and blowing them all a kiss before taking off through the double doors.

“I’m in.” Theo said easily.

“Me too.” Pansy pulled her ponytail out and began combing through her hair with her fingers. “Where are we going?”

“We could go to the Black Dog Inn.” Theo suggested hopefully. He had a crush on the bartender there.

“That’s all the way in Salisbury.” Pansy objected. “If I’m getting pissed I don’t want a thirty-minute cab ride home. What about The Flemish Weaver? That’s only fifteen minutes from my place.”

“Too expensive.” Theo shook his head. He hated paying more than something was worth.

“Why don’t we do the Hogs Head Inn?” Draco suggested. “It’s reasonably priced, and it’s right in town.”

“Oh. I didn’t think of the Hogs Head.” Pansy enthused. 

“That’s perfect.” Theo grinned.

“Do you have a car?” Pansy asked Harry as they all started walking out together.

“I spent most of my savings on getting a place out here, actually.” Harry fiddled with the cuff of his long sleeve shirt. “There wasn’t much left for a car.”

“That just means you get to carpool with us!” Pansy plowed on, undeterred by Harry’s embarrassment. “Do you want to ride with me and Theo or with Draco?”

“If you want to avoid listening to horrible singing and pointless arguments, you should probably ride with Draco.” Theo smirked.

“Oi, I sing like an angel I’ll have you know!” Pansy cried in mock outrage. 

“You sound like a dying songbird.” Theo deadpanned.

“Why don’t we let Harry be the judge of that.” She sniffed then gave Harry her best innocent expression. “If you want to ride with us, that is.”

“Oh. I, erm-” Harry stammered, clearly caught off guard by being put on the spot.

“Harry’s coming with me. I wouldn’t subject him to Pansy’s singing just yet.” Draco gave Harry an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, alright.” Harry nodded, automatically gravitating closer to Draco as they walked.

When Pansy and Theo took off in the opposite direction for their car Draco matched his gait to Harry’s so they were side by side.

“Don’t worry about Pansy. She can be a little overbearing at times, but she means well.” 

“Is she always so…” Harry gestured vaguely.

“Bossy?” Draco laughed. “Unfortunately, she is- but she is also the best friend I’ve ever had. So I suppose it evens out.”

“She reminds me of one of my friends from Gryffindor.” Harry smiled. 

“It must be hard moving away from all of your friends and family.” Draco glanced over at him and caught the briefest flash of something like resentment.

“Friends, yes. Family? Good riddance.” He huffed.

“You don’t get along with your parents?” Draco asked before he could stop himself. “Sorry, that’s none of my business. I don’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s not that, even. I’m sure I would probably get along with them if they were alive.” Harry sighed, seeming to brace for something.

“Oh. How long have they…”

“Since I was a baby. I don’t even remember them.” Harry blinked rapidly.

“That’s unfortunate.” Draco said softly. “So adoptive parents, then?”

“I wish.” Harry scoffed. “I got carted off to my mum’s sister and her husband.”

“They didn’t want kids?” Draco cursed himself internally for prying. Why did he keep pressing for information? His father would be enraged with how rude he was being. 

“No, they had one. Same age as me, actually. They just didn’t want two.” Harry’s face twisted into a bitter expression and Draco wanted to say something comforting but he didn’t know where to begin.

“This is me.” He said instead, pulling his keys out of his jeans pocket and unlocking his car.

“You have an Ashton Martin?” Harry perked up instantly at the sight of the shiny silver paint.

“2001 DB7 Vantage.” Draco confirmed. “It was my 17th birthday present.”

“Is it fast?” Harry glanced up at him hopefully, emerald eyes alight with excitement.

“Only one way to find out.” Draco smiled, opening his door and settling into the plush leather. Harry was dropping into the passenger seat as he started the engine and he groaned appreciatively at the guttural roar. “Buckle up.”

Harry obeyed without protest and Draco took the opportunity to check the rearview mirror. He was absurdly relieved that his white-blond hair was still perfectly in place and he quickly adjusted the mirror before Harry could notice his preoccupation. 

“Thank you, by the way.” Harry gave him a heartbreaking half-smile.

“What for?” Draco tried very hard not to stare.

“Being nice to me. I don’t really get that a lot.” He shrugged.

“Really?” Draco was shocked. It was hard to believe people weren’t normally nice to someone so gorgeous. “That’s a shame.”

“It is?” Harry narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, as if waiting for the punchline. 

“Those other wankers are missing out. I think you’re pretty cool.” Draco shifted into reverse as an excuse not to look at Harry anymore. Why had he said that?

“You do?” Harry sounded doubtful. 

“Well, yeah.” Draco pulled out smoothly and exited the parking lot before hammering on the throttle and blazing through the gears until he was cruising in fifth.

Harry laughed in exhilaration as he accelerated down the side street, taking the back way to the pub so he didn’t have to watch his speed. When they approached the turn for The Hogs Head Draco jerked the wheel to the left before steering right and took the corner a little hot, kicking his ass-end out and drifting around it. Harry looked like he was having the time of his life. By the time they pulled into the bar parking lot Harry had decided that the Vantage was, in fact, fast. They chatted about the Vantage and the different types of upgrades they could theoretically give it and whether or not a turbo would improve the Vantage’s power or devalue it on their way into the bar. Due to his superior driving, Draco and Harry had beat Pansy and Theo there so Draco suggested they grab a table. They chose one a few feet from the bar and the bartender looked up from cutting fresh lime slices as they sat down.

“Hello, Aberforth.” Draco greeted the bartender cheerfully.

“Draco.” The grumpy old man grunted from behind the bar. “Your usual?”

“Make it two, and a Jameson and cran for Pansy.” Aberforth nodded, grabbing glasses and bottles as Draco spoke. “Oh, and whatever Harry wants.” Draco looked over at him expectantly. “Don’t you dare let him pay, either. He’s new in town, so his drinks are on me tonight.” 

“You don’t have to do that, I can buy my own drinks.” Harry was already reaching for his wallet.

“I invited you, I foot the bill. It would be rude and uncouth of me to allow you to pay, and I am neither rude nor uncouth.” Draco said sternly, glaring at Harry until he put his wallet away. “Thank you. Now, what do you drink?”

“Er, do you have any white ale?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Aye, I’ve got some chilled cans.” Aberforth muttered, reaching under the bar and pulling out a white can with a blue Viking head on it and a frosty mug.

“Oh perfect, that’s my favorite.” Harry eyed the can appreciatively. 

Before Draco could ask about the strange beer Pansy and Theo waked in, hailing them from across the pub. They quickly made their way over to them, sliding into the booth and shouting their greetings to Aberforth. He waved them off irritably but Draco could see the smile he was trying to hide. 

“How did you get here so fast?” Pansy demanded.

“I was, ah, showing Harry what the Vantage is capable of.” Draco tried not to look too self-satisfied. 

“You mean you were showing off.” Pansy rolled her eyes.

“You’re going to scare him off with your terrifying driving.” Theo pouted.

“No, actually I thought it was brilliant. I love going fast.” Harry enthused.

“Huh.” Theo regarded him thoughtfully. “We might have to pack our bags, Pans. I think Draco just found his new best friend.”

“No way.” Pansy winked as Aberforth brought over their drinks. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

"Shame, that." Draco teased and Pansy stuck her tongue out at him.

Once everyone had their drink in their hand Draco raised his.

“A toast! To a brand new ballet, creative freedom, and Harry Potter.” He grinned.

Everyone cheered and clinked glasses before gulping at their cups.

As the night wore on Harry seemed to grow more comfortable with the group. He even started cracking a few jokes here and there and Draco thought Pansy was about to literally swoon. They drank and chatted away for hours. Spending time with Harry was like living in a dream; time moved much too quickly. Draco was quite shocked when he checked his phone and saw that it was almost ten. He sent his mother a quick text letting her know he was out with his friends and that he would be home soon before bringing the time to everyone else's attention.

“How is it possibly that late?” Pansy whined, downing the last of her drink and dropping her head onto Theo’s shoulder dramatically.

“Looks like I’m driving us home.” Theo laughed, grabbing the keys off the table. “How about you, babe? You good to drive?” Theo’s honey-colored eyes were full of concern and amusement as Draco stopped to take a personal inventory. 

“We should all get a round of water and then I will be good to go.” He said confidently.

Aberforth suddenly appeared with four glasses of water as if by magic. While he was handing them around the table Draco pulled out his debit card, trading it for his water with a grateful smile. Aberforth nodded in thanks and disappeared behind the bar.

“To responsible drinking.” Harry said dryly, raising his cup in cheers.

Pansy broke into a fit of giggles and Draco and Theo shared meaningful looks. Harry seemed pleasantly surprised to have his sense of humor appreciated. 

“So, Harry.” Theo sighed, having lost their silent argument. “Before my girlfriend loses herself in visions of grandeur, I have to ask. Do you have a partner back in Surrey?”

“A partner?” Harry blinked.

“A girlfriend or a boyfriend?” Pansy chimed in helpfully.

“Oh. No, I’m not dating anyone.” Harry suddenly became very interested in his straw.

“Interesting.” Theo shot Draco a knowing smile.

“So you two are together, then?” Harry deflected the attention off of himself again.

“Two years and counting.” Theo smiled.

“We’re open, though. So don’t let that discourage you.” Pansy added.

“You’re what?” Harry furrowed his brow in confusion before his eyes grew wide. “Oh! I- er, I think I’m monogamous, but I’m flattered by the interest.”

“Whose interest?” Theo asked calculatingly. “Hers or mine?”

“Definitely both.” Harry turned a delicate shade of red.

Draco felt an odd flash of jealousy at that comment, but he did his best to keep it at bay. All he had wanted to know was if Harry was single. He hadn’t counted on Theo and Pansy actually hitting on him. He could have practically died from second hand embarrassment, but at least now he knew he might have a chance with this mysterious wonder boy from Surrey. 

“So tell me, what is the biggest difference between Surrey and Wiltshire?” Draco interjected after a long awkward pause. 

It worked. Harry’s shoulders relaxed as he turned towards Draco to answer. He could listen to Harry talk about his hometown all day. He’d been outside of Wiltshire, of course, but he hadn’t ever lived anywhere else. Hearing the small details that could only come from living somewhere was fascinating. Or perhaps it was simply Harry that was so intriguing. Either way, he was slightly disappointed when their waters were gone and it was time to leave. They followed Pansy and Theo out of the bar and Harry seemed reluctant to say goodbye. After Theo helped a slightly drunk Pansy to their car Harry turned back to Draco with a morose expression.

“Thank you for the drinks.” He said haltingly. “You’ve been far too generous.”

“Don’t mention it.” Draco eyed him apprehensively. Was he a lightweight like Pansy?

“Guess I’ll see you at the studio tomorrow.” Harry kicked at a tuft of grass that was poking out of the pavement.

“What are you talking about? I’m driving you home.” Draco jerked his head back to where the Vantage was parked. “Coming?”

“You don’t have to, I don’t want to be a bother.” Harry bulked.

“You’re not a bother.” Draco raised an eyebrow at him. “It would make me feel better knowing you got home safe.”

“Well, alright.” Harry started shuffling after him. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Draco rolled his eyes as he unlocked the doors. “Get in.”

“Thank you.” Harry mumbled as he sank into the passenger seat.

Draco’s driving was a lot more careful now. He didn’t want to make any mistakes while still mildly inebriated and he also wanted to prolong his alone time with Harry. They chatted about trivial things like sports and his friends from Gryffindor as the streets melted away. Draco was strangely disappointed when he pulled into Harry’s apartment complex.

“Thanks for tonight. I haven’t had drinks with some mates in a long while.” Harry smiled sadly, staring up at the upper levels of the building. 

“I had fun.” Draco agreed. “You need a ride in tomorrow?”

“Oh, I can take the bus. It isn’t a big deal.” Harry waved him off. 

“Right then, that settles it. See you at quarter till three.” Draco said firmly.

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Draco was adamant. “Here, put your number in my contacts and I'll text you when I'm on my way."

Draco handed Harry his phone with a new contact pulled up and was gratified when Harry took it and added his number without complaint. 

"Text me when you get home so I know you made it home safe?" Harry asked apprehensively when he handed him his phone back.

"Sure. Now go get some sleep. Pansy is a perfectionist and she won’t rest until we can perform the scene flawlessly, so be prepared for a grueling day.”

“Thank you.” Harry said for the millionth time before opening his door and climbing out. “Good night, Draco.”

“Goodnight, Harry.” Draco smiled up at him.

“Drive safe.”

“Always.”

Harry shut the door and Draco watched him climb the stairs to the third floor and disappear into apartment 394.


	2. Night Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and the Slytherin crew (plus a certain Gryffindor) perform their rendition of the closing scene of the debut ballet Love Drunk, Draco takes Harry on his first trip to a beach, and Harry stargazes for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎂🎉Birthday surprise!🎉🎂  
>  Chapter 2 is ready to go!!! I really love making my best friend happy, so she gets a bonus chapter for her birthday. A massive shoutout to my lovely beta reader SandZhark and my baby puff Ari! They help keep me on track because I tend to get too wrapped up in superfluous details. Some cute fluff in this chapter and Draco learns more about Harry's past. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!  
> Happy reading!!!

**Harry Potter**

_ Hey, this is Draco from Hogwarts Studios. I made it home safe. See you tomorrow :) _

**Cool. Thnx 4 texting me.**

**U r the only Draco i kno btw**

_ Lol its def a unique name. My fam has this weird tradition of naming ppl after stars _

**Thats really cool**

_ If u think my name is cool you should meet my Aunt Andromeda or my cousin Regulus _

**Damn. how did i get stuck with such a boring name?**

_ Idk i think harry is a good name  _

**Haha thnx**

Draco stared at the screen, wracking his brains for something clever to say. He had so many questions. Would it be weird to ask them over text? Draco frowned and decided to ask the least intrusive one. It couldn’t hurt.

_ How long have you been dancing 4? _

**Since i strtd secondary. U?**

_ The summer b4 secondary lol _

_ Wut made u want 2 start? _

**2 piss my uncle off tbh. I didn’t think id like it at 1st**

_ Ur really good.  _

**Thnx.**

_ Do u like it now? _

**I do. Idk, it’s relaxing to me and kind of empowering.**

_ I can def agree with that _

**It’s a surprisingly gr8 workout 2.**

_ Who knew, right? Lol ballet keeps you almst as fit as any rugby player _

**It does.**

**G2g i’m going 2 take a shower b4 bed**

_ Kk. ttyl then _

**l8r**

Draco sighed as he shut his screen off, staring into the darkness of his bedroom with conflicting emotions. He went through the motions of getting ready for bed, trying to convince himself that it would be stupid to get involved with Harry. He really didn’t need another complication in his life.

*****

Draco gave Harry a ride to the studio every day that week and did his best to demonstrate all of the wonders of Wiltshire county before dropping him back off every night. He showed Harry local attractions like Stonehenge, Salisbury Cathedral, Avebury, and Old Wardour Castle. Sometimes Theo and Pansy were able to come along, and sometimes Blaise and Daphne were free to join them. On one rare occasion, all six of them were able to go explore the Iford Manor Gardens together. Draco knew he was playing a dangerous game, constantly toeing the line between friendship and flirting. He could feel himself slipping.

“Malfoy!” Pansy snapped testily, jarring him out of his reverie. 

“Parkinson.” He retorted automatically.

“Pay attention! We’re performing our scene next.” She hissed.

“No one else has done the final scene yet, so I think we made a good choice.” Daphne observed as the clique of students from Hufflepuff Secondary finished one of the more amusing misadventures of the two main characters. 

“You might have some fierce competition, Pans.” Theo whistled as the rest of the dancers broke into applause. “Suzan Bones crushed Merope in that scene.”

“She wasn’t better than me.” Pansy shrugged nonchalantly as the Hufflepuffs exited the stage.

“Alright! Thank you, that was an absolutely splendid scene. Next up, we have Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Draco, and Harry performing the closing scene. I’m sure we are all in for quite the show!” Madame Juliette gushed happily as Draco and his friends took their places.

Pansy had drilled them all so hard Draco felt he could dance this scene in his sleep. She would make one hell of a stage manager if she ever wanted to be one. As the opening strains of the recorded orchestra filled the room Draco let all of his personal thoughts and worries fade away, focusing only on the part he was playing. Pansy’s adapted choreography was phenomenal, so it came as no surprise that Madame Juliette looked as if she were going to weep with joy when they finished.

“Wonderful! Oh, my darlings, that was wonderful.” She beamed at them. “I would love to see it again with a bit of a casting change if it wouldn’t be too much trouble. Knowing Pansy’s dedication and superb attention to detail I’m sure you all are familiar with each other's parts, yes?” 

“What did you have in mind, Madame?” Blaise queried after everyone had assured her that they knew every part for the scene inside and out.

“I would like to see Daphne in the role of Morfin, Theo in the role of Marvolo, Draco as Tom, Pansy as Cecilia, Blaise as Riddle Senior, and Harry- I want Harry to play Merope.” the exuberant stage manager was positively glowing with hope and anticipation. 

They all glanced nervously at Pansy, unsure of how she would react to being taken out of the lead role. Draco could tell she was clenching her jaw, but otherwise, she seemed unperturbed and simply nodded, moving into position to play Cecilia. The others all followed her lead, taking their new starting places. Daphne gave Harry an encouraging smile as she took over his place to play Morfin. Harry looked apprehensive as someone started the track over.

“It’s ok, she’s just testing our versatility and ability to work under pressure. You’re new so she’s probably putting you through your paces. Just breathe.” Draco held his gaze until Harry gave him a ghost of a smile. 

Harry was actually quite good as Merope. He performed the intricate movements and punishing combinations perfectly- almost better than Pansy, although Draco would never say so out loud. Pansy would more than likely murder him on the spot. Harry moved with an astonishing fluid-like grace he did not possess when he wasn’t dancing. It was as if the art of ballet transformed him from a clumsy and timid young adult into an agile creature brimming with confidence. 

The time for observing quickly ended and Draco stepped into the character of haughty Tom Riddle, the object of Merope’s misplaced affections. An unexplainable surge of comfort and familiarity swelled as Harry fell easily in sync with him. Draco couldn’t be sure if it was due to Pansy forcing them to memorize everyone else's part so that they could dance with and around each other like a well-oiled machine, or if he and Harry simply danced well together. Either way, the magnetic pull between them made for a very intense rapport. 

The music shifted into a powerful crescendo and Harry moved from an elegant pirouette into second position, bowing his head and posing his arms with both power and delicacy. Draco stole a quick breath, bracing for the anger and betrayal he needed to portray when Tom realized Merope had been feeding him a love potion the entire time. He would then run back into the arms of the lovely Cecilia before realizing he had actually fallen for Merope and no longer loved Cecilia the way he once did. Draco tried not to let himself dwell on the impending pas de deux where Tom and Merope reunite. Their reunion and unspoken declarations of love at the end of the song were absurdly romantic. 

Draco and Harry had spent quite a bit of time together this past week, and during that time he had never indicated the slightest interest one way or another. The way he looked at Draco while they showcased the intimacy of the barely-there touch, however, had Draco’s heart beating out a staccato rhythm. Was Harry simply dedicated to the ballet? Or could that look mean something more? As they moved into a rather sensual duet Draco felt fire spread wherever Harry touched him. When the end of the song brought them closer together, Draco felt consumed with desire. He trailed his fingers down the side of Harry’s neck and then spun him around and into his chest as if to kiss him. For a moment he allowed himself to be enraptured in Harry’s emerald gaze, erasing all thoughts of anything that wasn’t Harry. Draco was caught slightly off guard by the sound of applause and was mildly disappointed when Harry stepped out of his arms to take a polite bow. Thank the gods these weren’t their permanent roles. Draco didn’t think he would be able to stand dancing like that with Harry almost daily without making a fool of himself. 

Madame Juliette was elated. She prattled on about how well they all did before she declared them to be done for the day, announcing that the cast list would be posted on Monday. Excited chatter erupted around them as everyone moved en masse to change and get ready to leave. Pansy was babbling excitedly to Theo and Blaise about something or other, but Draco hardly noticed. He was preoccupied with the way Harry seemed to be blushing as he pulled black sweats and a red hoodie over his dance uniform. When Harry glanced up and caught Draco staring he flashed him a self-conscious smile and Draco felt his lips curling to return it automatically. This strange boy from Surrey was wreaking havoc on his heart.

“You were brilliant, Harry.” Blaise clapped him on the shoulder. “I certainly couldn’t have danced the part of Merope like that.”

“Er, thanks.” Harry blinked up at him. “Pansy was better.”

“I think we all did wonderfully in both versions.” Daphne said diplomatically, re-braiding her ash blonde hair. 

“I agree.” Pansy grinned. “Aren’t you all glad I’m such a thorough choreographer now?”

“Yes, Pans. You’re an absolute genius.” Theo rolled his eyes before pulling her in for a quick kiss. 

“I’m just excited to see the cast list.” Draco zipped up his duffle and stood up, looking at his friends expectantly. “Who’s up for another tourist destination adventure?”

“I have things I need to do.” Pansy sighed. “I’ll have to sit this one out.”

“I have to put the last of my university applications in.” Daphne made a face that clearly said she would rather be doing anything else.

“My father needs help down at the shop, sorry.” Theo grabbed Pansy’s bag as well as his own before holding his hand out for her.

“Friday nights are family night.” Blaise shrugged unapologetically. “But I’m game for whatever tomorrow.”

“You’re all lame.” Draco teased. “What about you, Harry? You up for something fun?”

“Sure.” Harry said brightly. 

“Cool.” Draco tried not to look too pleased at the prospect of alone time with Harry.

“All in all I feel that today went rather well.” Pansy changed the subject back to her favorite topic: her genius. “No one else was asked to do their scene twice.”

“Yes, Pans. Your obsession with knowing everyone else's part came in handy for once.” Daphne rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Thank you.” She sniffed. 

“I don’t think any of the other groups had the choreography down the way we did, either.” Theo offered helpfully, always more than happy to stroke Pansy’s delicate ego.

“They certainly didn’t. Did you see Luna stop mid-song to bat at Wrackspurts?” Pansy sniggered as they all traipsed out to the parking lot.

While the others all laughed at Luna's eccentric antics Draco was watching Harry. He didn’t seem to enjoy the discussion, staying silent when everyone else debated the existence of Luna's invisible creatures. Once everyone went their separate ways Harry looked troubled. 

"Everything alright?" Draco asked as they made their way towards the Vantage. 

"I don't like making fun of people." He made a face like he smelled something putrid.

“Making fun of people?” Draco blinked. “Oh, you mean about Luna? That wasn’t malicious at all, and it wasn’t anything we wouldn’t say to her face. If anything we said would have actually hurt her feelings, Balise would cheerfully pummel every last one of us to a pulp before Luna even heard about it. The overprotective prat.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.” Harry frowned.

“Luna is Blaise’s girlfriend. We all know her pretty well, and she would have laughed with us if she had stuck around. Well, that, or she would have gone off about the mating cycle of Wrackspurts or the best places to hunt blithering humdingers. She knows she’s weird and she owns it. She also knows we love her and would never intentionally put her down. We weren’t being mean.” Draco tried to explain.

“Oh.” Harry paused as he assimilated this information. 

“We’re only mean if someone deserves it.” Draco’s thoughts strayed to the resident dick bag of Hogwarts studios. 

“Does anyone ever really deserve it?” Harry asked warily.

“Zacharias Smith does. If he doesn’t get the part he wants he actively antagonizes the rest of the cast and bullies the dancer who landed the part instead of him.” Draco unlocked the Vantage and was gratified when Harry got in without hesitation this time. 

“Ok, some people deserve it.” Harry said with a strange expression. “Where are we going tonight?”

“I don’t know.” Draco turned the key and listened to the engine idle while he considered their options. “We don’t have anyone else from the crew holding us back. The possibilities are endless.”

“We could go anywhere.” Harry sounded wistful.

“We could go anywhere.” Draco echoed. Sunlight glinted off a car window somewhere in the parking lot and caught Draco’s attention. It reminded him of sun on the water, watching the sky fall off at the end of the world as the ocean made its desperate attempts to reclaim the sand and rock-strewn shore. “Have you ever been to the beach?”

“I haven't.” Harry fidgeted with the cuff of his lightweight hoodie, appearing embarrassed by this simple fact.

“Let’s fix that.” Draco shifted into reverse, expertly working the clutch. “It’s my favorite place.” 

“You’re joking.” Harry stared at him. “Isn’t that hours away?”

“Severn beach is only one hour- less if traffic is good.” Draco winked playfully. “Come on, it’s a Friday night and we have no other obligations or responsibilities. Let's live a little.”

“Alright.” Harry relaxed into the cream and emerald seat, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Have it your way.”

Draco laughed in exhilarated triumph, reaching into the center console for his sunglasses and putting them on before merging into traffic.

“You’re going to love it, Harry. There is just something about the smell of the sea that makes you feel free- like anything could happen.” Draco said animatedly, automatically taking them onto the M4.

“I believe it.” Harry grinned. “I haven’t really seen a lot. My Aunt and Uncle didn’t take me anywhere.” 

“I’ll take you everywhere- anywhere you want to go.” Draco realized a little late how crazy that promise sounded and he hoped Harry didn’t think he was desperate.

“Yeah?” He grinned shyly and Draco practically melted in relief at the lack of judgment in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Draco resisted the sudden urge to take Harry’s hand, gripping his gear stick tightly. “Why don’t you go in the glove box and pull out my CDs. Go through them and pick out one you want to listen to.” He suggested after a semi-awkward pause. 

It was the right thing to do. Harry spent the next several minutes abusing Draco’s taste in music while Draco starkly defended his album choices. When they reached the last page of his 74 disc case Harry flipped back towards the middle and pulled out a familiar dark red CD decorated in yellow flowers.

“You accuse me of being emo, and yet this is the album you pick?” Draco teased as Harry slipped it into the CD slot set against the burl wood dash. 

“It’s a good one.” Harry shrugged unapologetically as the Introduction began to play. 

They spent the next hour talking and belting out the lyrics together, and it felt as if they were the only two souls in all the world. When they reached Bristol Draco stopped to fill up on petrol and buy a cheap six-pack while Harry used the loo and bought snacks. Draco made the executive decision to go the extra few miles to bring him to the prettiest part of Severn beach where the channel started to open up to the Celtic Sea. The look of wonder on Harry’s face as they ambled along the shore was well worth the trip. When they reached an outcropping of rocks Draco climbed up, motioning for Harry to follow until they were both standing on a small cliff jutting out over the water. Draco internally cursed himself for leaving the beer behind, but Harry had thought to bring a bag of crisps with them so they shared that while they walked. They chatted about their lives and the universe and everything in between, watching the sun sink lower and lower towards the horizon. 

At one point Harry quite literally stumbled upon a grouping of tide pools and they had a good go of identifying all of the creatures trapped within them until the high tide came back around. Harry was shockingly knowledgeable about marine biology so Draco kept asking questions to keep him talking. He found that he enjoyed listening to Harry talk; his voice was rich like velvet and warm like a lazy summer afternoon. Their interest in the tide pools eventually faded and Draco suggested they start walking back considering they had already trekked two or three miles away from where they had parked. Harry agreed reluctantly and they started back, taking a different path. 

Their conversation had been light-hearted and full of banter on the way down to the tide pools. On the way back they strayed into darker territory, touching on Draco’s relationship with his father and Harry’s relationship with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. Protective rage simmered in Draco’s blood as he learned some of the details of Harry’s childhood. The things Harry shared with him were horrendous, yet Draco couldn’t shake the feeling that Harry was leaving the worst parts out. He wanted to press for more information but he knew from experience that it would only drive Harry further away so he contented himself with only what Harry was willing to share.

Harry seemed relieved to have finally gotten some of it off his chest, but he seemed surprised when Draco expressed a hint of the anger he felt at how his Aunt and Uncle had abused him.

“I keep expecting you to ditch me and go running for the hills.” Harry finally confessed when Draco brought it to his attention. “Or accuse me of making it all up and call me an attention-seeking liar.”

“Why would I do that?” Draco blinked in confusion as they crested the last hill and the gleaming silver Vantage came into view. 

“That’s what everyone else does.” Harry said simply.

“I’m not everyone else.” Draco’s heart ached for him.

“I’m starting to get that.” Harry smiled briefly.

They walked the rest of the way to the car in silence and Draco debated on asking him more about his past. As they climbed into the Vantage Harry’s stomach let out a quiet growl and Draco realized they hadn’t eaten anything more substantial than a bag of crisps since lunch.

“Where do you want to go for dinner?” He asked as he started the car. 

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” Harry tried to wave him off.

“No, you’re hungry. What do you want to eat?” Draco glanced over at him before pulling out of the empty parking lot.

“We had crisps, I’ll be fine.” Harry flushed and something clicked in Draco’s head.

“Did they starve you?”

“What?”

“Those miserable excuses for human beings that the government decided were your guardians. Did they starve you?” Draco didn’t even care if he was being rude. 

“Er, sometimes.” Harry glared out the windshield into the setting sun. “What has that got to do with anything?”

“You seem to brush off your own feelings or discomfort a lot, especially when you’re hungry.” Draco frowned. “You don’t have to. You’re safe now, they can’t touch you ever again.”

“You can’t promise that.” Harry scoffed, still staring into the fading sunlight. 

“I can, and I am. I won’t let them.” Draco growled, pulling into the first restaurant he came across.

It was a quaint little family place just off the highway and Draco took the first empty parking space he found. 

“What are you doing?” Harry blinked as the car shut off.

“We’re getting food.” Draco’s tone left no room for argument. 

“I told you I’m f-”

“Don’t you dare say fine.” Draco glowered at him until Harry shut his mouth. “You’re not the only one who is hungry, alright? I want to eat something with a bit more nutritional value than half a bag of crisps.” 

Harry gave in with poor grace but was back to cracking jokes and laughing in no time at all after they sat down and were given a bread basket to munch on while they looked over the menu. Draco teased Harry for ordering breakfast and Harry judged Draco on his enthusiasm over their fettuccine alfredo. After a brief spat over who was paying the tab, Draco left a generous tip and grabbed their takeaway boxes, leading Harry into the balmy summer night. 

“Thank you.” Harry paused before opening the passenger door to the Vantage. 

“For what?” Draco gave him a crooked smile over the roof of the car and Harry’s face softened.

“For everything.” 

Harry darted inside the car before Draco could respond so he just shook his head in amusement and climbed into the driver's seat, handing the leftovers to Harry so he could put them on the floorboards by his feet.

“Where to next?” Draco asked as the engine roared to life.

“We could go anywhere.” Harry grinned confidently.

“We could go anywhere.” Draco echoed with a smirk. 

“Why don’t we just drive and see where we end up?” Harry suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Draco revved his engine and peeled out of the restaurant parking lot.

They got back on the M4, heading in the general direction of Wiltshire, looking for adventure. They got challenged to a spontaneous roll race by a Mustang GT and they smoked them fairly quickly. It hardly felt fair, considering the amount of power the Vantage had beneath the hood. Harry had almost as much fun putting the American muscle car to shame as Draco did. After the exhilaration of the easy win, they were on the prowl for any fast cars they could challenge. They lost to Ferrari 360 Spider but redeemed themselves by beating the pants off a BMW Z8. When they saw a policeman pull onto the freeway they decided to call it quits and took the next exit.

The problem with that strategy was that neither one of them knew where they were. It was a local exit without any petrol stations, restaurants, or public parking lots to lay low in so they were forced to follow a twisting unlit road up what seemed to be the side of a small mountain. There were no opportunities to turn around until they reached the top. On a whim, Draco put her in park and shut off the engine.

“What are we doing now?” Harry looked over at him in interest. 

“This is a perfect opportunity for stargazing.” Draco shot him a quick half-smile before getting out of the car. 

“Stargazing?” Harry closed the door and followed Draco around to the front of the Vantage. “I don’t think I’ve ever done that before.”

“No better time to start than now.” 

Draco pushed himself up on the hood and laid back, patting the hood next to him before locking his fingers behind his head to form a pillow. After a moment Harry followed suit, stretching out next to him on the warm carbon fiber.

“So you just lay here and look at the stars?” Harry still sounded uncertain. 

“That’s the idea.” Draco laughed. “You see that constellation, there?” Draco traced his namesake with his pointer finger, following all the way to the tip of the tail. “That’s the dragon of the night sky. We’re lucky because it’s at its most visible during July.”

“That’s cool. Why is it only visible in July, though?” Harry subconsciously moved his head closer to see where Draco was pointing and Draco had to hold his breath so he didn’t do something incredibly stupid like try to kiss him.

“It’s most visible in July. The main star, there-” Draco pointed again “is circumpolar, which means it never sets below the horizon. This constellation is always visible, but it’s easier to see it in the middle of summer.”

“Ah.” Harry reached up to trace a line through the sky, completely missing the constellation from Draco’s perspective. “Why doesn’t the main star set?”

“Legend says it is the fierce dragon guardian of the northern sky, protecting those under its gaze from harm. It cannot set because it never wavers in its duty to protect the earth” Draco recounted the tale his mother had told him every night as a little kid. 

“It’s called the fierce dragon?” Harry sounded skeptical.

“No, that’s what the name means.” Draco chuckled. “It’s called Draco.”

“Oh! That’s right, your family is named after the stars.” Harry recalled, sounding pleased. “Now your name is even cooler- fierce dragon, protector of the northern sky.”

“Try telling that to grade school bullies.” Draco snorted, sitting up. 

“Fuck them.” Harry sat up too, nudging him with his shoulder. “They were all just jealous because you’re a badass.”

“We still have that six-pack. Want to kill it while we watch the stars move?” Draco deflected. 

“Sure.” Harry grinned easily. “I’m game.”

He didn’t want to dredge up painful memories tonight. If the gods were gracious there would be plenty of time for uncomfortable conversations later. Tonight he was watching the stars with quite possibly the man of his dreams somewhere off the M4.


	3. Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco shares more about his past, two gay guys admit they listen to Ed Sheeran, Pansy and Hermione fangirl over one another, and Draco successfully asks Harry out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! I am so excited about this little ficlet! In this chapter, we see how not having the pressures of war on their shoulders affects each boy. It makes a huge difference. We also get a LOT of fluff, but worry not! It wouldn't  
> be one of my fics if there wasn't angst right around the corner!   
> A huge shoutout to my beta readers for this fic; SandZhark and Ari my precious baby puff!   
> Also a huge shoutout to AlexClio for helping without really helping despite me not letting her beta her own present.   
> If you like what you're reading, leave kudos and a comment! If you don't, leave a comment on how I can do better. Either way, Happy Reading!

**Blaise Zabini**

**How was ur adventure w/ Potter? ;)**

_ Wuts it 2 u? lol _

**U looked a little 2 plzed b4 u left**

_ Did I? Hmm i’ll have 2 work on that. _

**U like him?**

_ I might. _

**C’mon spill. U like him dont u?**

_ Maybe a little. _

**Fuck yeah! Wut happened?**

_ Nothing. We went to Severn and explored a bit, then we raced some assholes on the M4 and then we stopped to look at the stars _

**Sounds… romantic ;) Did u kiss him?**

_ No. I don’t think he likes me that way _

**R u blind? Every1 saw the way he looked at u in the 2nd run thru**

_ That doesn’t mean anything tho. Its not like he’s shown any interest. _

**He went off w/ u. Alone. And looked at the stars w/ u. Wut more do u need?**

**I bet u pointed out ur const.**

_ I did. _

**And? Did he tell u how lame u r?**

_ No. He thought it was cool. _

**Nobody thinks its cool. He’s into u.**

_ Thnx ever so much. Ur a gr8 m8. _

_ Not. _

**Come off it. U got plans 4 tmrw?**

_ Not yet. Y? _

**Lets do something fun. Make it a triple date. Bet u will c how much he’s into u then.**

_ Like wut? _

**We could go 2 the cinema**

_ Anything good out? _

Draco was both touched and dismayed by Blaise’s enthusiasm for setting him up with Harry. While he would very much like to go on a date with him he didn’t want to push it. Draco had been notorious for jumping into relationships headfirst during all of secondary and he had learned his lesson the hard way. If it didn’t happen organically it wouldn’t last, and there was something indescribable about Harry that felt different. If anything did happen between them Draco wanted it to last. He didn’t want to ruin whatever they might have by moving too fast. 

In the end, they settled on going to see the new thriller movie  _ Predator 3 _ because it was safe and un-date-like for Harry yet scary enough to benefit Blaise and Theo in the girlfriend department. Draco groaned in frustration when Blaise reminded him that he needed to be the one to invite Harry because he was the only one who had his number.

He threw down his phone and flopped back on his bed, disrupting his book. It fell to the floor and closed with a dull thump, effectively losing Draco’s place. He had been engrossed in reading about the secret life of ants, listening to the wooded glen teeming with life until he could hear no more with the main character. The author had done a phenomenal job with the minds of the millions of creatures that lived in the small clearing- it was fascinating. He wished he could just sit in a forest somewhere and lose himself in the minds of the wildlife around him- forget about his own struggles and worries. Then Blaise had to text him and now look what happened. He let out a long sigh before feeling around him for his phone. Once he found it he slid down the keypad and thumbed through his messages till he found Harry’s number.

**Harry Potter**

_ Hey! :)  _

**What’s up**

Harry replied instantly, but Draco tried not to read too much into it. He squinted up at his screen, debating on the most tactful way to invite him. He typed out a few attempts but discarded them as either too cheesy or too desperate. He took a deep breath and tried one more time. Why was this so hard?

_ We’re all going to the cinema tomorrow and I thought u might like to come.  _

_ Blaise is bringing Luna and Pansy is bringing Theo so it would be nice not to feel like a 5th wheel.  _

**Oh. I actually have plans with sum friends frm Gryffindor. They’re coming out 2 see me**

_ Ah. No worries, I can slum it with the Slytherins on my own.  _

**Wut movie r u seeing? Maybe we can all hang out.**

_ Predators 3. The best killers on earth get transported to an alien planet and have to survive being hunted for sport.  _

_ Sound like their kinda gig? _

**Let me check.**

Harry didn't respond for so long Draco began to worry he had fallen asleep. Or worse. What if his friends didn’t like him? What if Harry was just using them as an excuse not to hang out? Panic started to bubble in his chest- he should have told Blaise to sod off. Harry must think he’s such an idiot. He was just debating on grabbing his book off the floor and trying to find his place to distract himself when his phone buzzed.

**They say they’re in :)**

_ Really? That’s gr8 _

**They have 1 condition tho.**

_ Which is…? _

**Hermione had her heart set on 1 of the museums out here, so we will have to do that 1st.**

**And Ron says he wants to try some local food. Always thinking with his stomach, that 1.**

_ That’s 2 conditions lol but i think we can accommodate that _

**Cool! Guess i’ll see u tmrw**

_ Yeah _

_ U need a ride to the museum or anything? I can pick u up on my way _

**Sure. Sounds good**

_ Cool lol  _

**My friends say they can’t wait to meet u**

**Is that weird?**

_ No. I’m hyped to meet them too.  _

**They’ll be happy to hear that.**

**Heading 2 bed. See u tmrw!**

_ Good night, Harry _

**Good night, Draco**

Draco took a moment to savor the victory of not only successfully inviting Harry out for movie night but for Harry sacrificing time alone with his own friends to spend time with him. He quickly informed Blaise of the change of plans before getting ready for bed himself. Blaise also found it to be a good omen that Harry included Draco in his plans with his old schoolmates. Draco slept well that night, dreaming of dark movie theaters and kissing in the rain.

***

Draco pulled down his visor to check his reflection one last time. His normally slicked back hair fell into a carefully arranged disarray and his steel-grey eyes were lined with the barest hint of eyeliner. He couldn’t explain why, but he wanted to make a good impression on Harry’s friends. He had worn his form-fitting emerald green rugby polo with a light grey collar and his most comfortable pair of black skinny jeans. The polo had his last name scrawled across the back and the Slytherin school crest rested just above the light grey cross stripe that cut diagonally across his chest. He eyed the silver snake critically, brushing non-existent lint off the embroidered design. If nothing else- if the entire day turned to shit and everything went wrong, at least he knew he looked good. Once he was satisfied with his reflection he snapped the visor shut and texted Harry that he was there. The door to apartment 394 opened almost instantly and Harry came bounding recklessly down the stairs. He stumbled down the last few steps before regaining his composure and glancing around to check if anyone had witnessed his graceless moment. When he made eye contact with Draco through the windshield his face broke into a strange grin that was both embarrassed and excited. 

As a general rule, Draco always noticed Harry- from what he was wearing to how he held himself or reacted to others around him. Draco had grown used to seeing him in his unseasonably long sleeve practice leotard, second-hand ballet shoes or worn-out trainers, and the oversized jackets and hoodies that he always wore despite the heat. None of that was present now. Harry was wearing a thin red long sleeve under a black and red band t-shirt and faded black jeans. In place of his ratty old trainers, he was wearing a pair of well-loved converse, but the most shocking change in his appearance was the black round-framed glasses perched precariously on his elegant nose. He barely had time to register these changes before Harry was opening the passenger door and dropping happily into the posh leather seat.

‘“Hey.” Harry beamed at him as he closed the door.

“Hey.” Draco smiled back. “New glasses?” he asked before he could stop himself. 

“What? Oh, no. Old glasses.” Harry pushed them further up the bridge of his nose as if the mention of them reminded him they were there. “I wear contacts when I dance. Glasses are too impractical for ballet, they fall off at the worst times. Why, do they look stupid?”

“No, not at all. I think they suit you.” Draco flushed. They made him look kind of sexy, not that Draco would ever admit so out loud.

“Oh. Er, thank you.” Harry turned a similar shade of pink and Draco shifted the Vantage into reverse as an excuse to avoid eye contact.

“Where are we heading?” He asked, eyes still on the asphalt behind them as he backed out smoothly.

“Salisbury Museum.” Harry cleared his throat. “According to Hermione, it houses a significant archaeological collection that she’s been dying to see.”

“It is definitely one of the more interesting museums around here.” Draco nodded sagely.

“Are the others meeting us there?” Harry seemed to be looking around for Pansy’s Volvo.

“They couldn’t make the museum, but they’ll be meeting up with us for lunch.” Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

Blaise had insisted on Draco getting to know Harry’s friends a little bit before subjecting them to the rest of the crew. He had to admit that Blasie made a good point about first impressions, saying Draco is much more likable when he doesn’t have him and Theo egging him on into questionable behavior. 

“Oh. That’s too bad.” Harry looked oddly pleased despite his words.

“They’ve been to it before so they aren’t missing much.” Draco shrugged. “So, how long have you been friends with Ron and Hermione?”

“Since we were 11. I was new and Ron was the only person who was nice to me on my first day- offered to share his lunch since mine got taken by some assholes. We’ve been friends ever since.” Harry fidgeted with his glasses before continuing. “Hermione was kind of a loner, at first, always eating lunch in the library. She didn’t start hanging out with us until Ron and I stood up to the bullies for her. We couldn’t get rid of her after that.” Harry smiled fondly. 

“Harry Potter: Social Justice Warrior.” Draco laughed. “I wish I had been brave enough to stand up to my bullies.”

“I had a lot of practice standing up to my cousin growing up.” Harry stared out the window at the passing scenery. 

“I imagine you did.” Draco frowned. 

“Dudley made it easy to endure the bullies at school, so he served his purpose I suppose. If he wasn’t such a terror growing up I wouldn’t be as resilient as I am now.” Harry continued, his words quickening with urgency the longer he talked. “The way they treated me- all of the bullshit I went through, it shaped me into who I am today. Their abuse and neglect taught me compassion and kindness. I don’t want anyone else to suffer like that. But if I didn’t know that kind of pain I don’t think I would have had the guts to challenge the wankers who picked on the weak and insecure and I like who I am now despite all of the damage.”

“I like who you are now too.” Draco felt the blood rushing to his cheeks when he realized he said that out loud. 

“You do?” Harry glanced over at him with a hopeful expression. 

“I do.” Draco stared determinedly at the road. 

“Where have you been my entire life?” Harry chuckled mirthlessly. “I wish I had met you ages ago.”

“I don’t think you would have liked me very much.” Draco grimaced. 

“Why not?” Harry looked surprised. “You’re so… great.”

“I didn’t use to be.” Draco sighed. Might as well get it over with. “I told you about being laughed at because of my name and my weird hair- and all of that was true, but it didn’t make me courageous or chivalrous like you. In fact, it had quite the opposite effect.”

“What do you mean?” 

“When I got into the higher grades in primary school, when who your parents were and what they did for a living started to matter a little more, I used my father’s considerable power to my advantage. I wasn’t going to allow the cycle of being pushed around and letting people walk all over me to continue. I was sick of feeling weak and powerless.” Draco cast a worried glance over at Harry but he merely looked confused. 

“That’s pretty understandable.” Harry shrugged.

Draco wanted to stop there, to preserve Harry’s unsullied vision of him- but Harry deserved to know the truth. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I bullied and manipulated my way to the top. I made friends with two boys who were a lot stronger than me and they let me boss them around. With their muscle and my brains I quickly became the most influential, if not the most popular, kid in my class. The kids who were mean to me...well, let's just say I made them pay.” 

“What did you do to them?” Harry almost whispered.

“Greg and Vince roughed them up pretty good, and I could have left it at that. But I was young and vindictive and I wanted to make them hurt the way I hurt. I turned the rest of the class against them and made fun of them for not being as clever or as wealthy as me. In the end I was even worse than them. I see that now, but back then… I thought turning the tables would erase the pain they had caused, but it only made it worse. When I went to an entirely different secondary school I seized the opportunity to start over, become a better person. Having Pansy with me at Slytherin definitely helped, but it still took all five years to become who I am today.”

“Oh.” Harry blinked rapidly as he considered this new information. 

A long silence stretched between them and Draco braced for the worst. He waited for Harry to scream at him, tell him what a horrible person he was or demand to be let out of the car so he could go and hang out with his friends in peace- but none of that happened. Harry looked lost in thought as the silence in the car grew deafening. 

“I understand if you don’t want to be… around me anymore. I can just drop you off at the museum and I’ll give you your space at Hogwarts.” Draco’s voice was sad and empty even to his own ears. He hoped Harry didn’t pick up on the pain he was trying to suppress. 

“What? Why would I want that?” Harry seemed to snap out of his reverie. 

“Because I’m an asshole?” 

“You were an asshole.” Harry corrected. “You’re actually kind of amazing now.”

“I am?” 

“You are.” Harry smiled. “Your past doesn’t define who you are, it just helped mold you into the man you’ve become. I like who you are now.”

“You do?” Draco couldn’t help the grin that he felt spreading across his lips.

“I do.” Harry assured him.

Draco was sorely tempted to ask for clarification on that statement- did he like him as a friend? Or something more? He didn’t want to push his luck, though, and regardless of the answer, Harry had said he liked him. That was enough to keep him smiling like a fool the rest of the way to the museum. They exchanged lighthearted banter until Draco put the Vantage in park and shut off the engine. As soon as the car was quiet it felt like the atmosphere had changed. 

Draco looked over at Harry only to find Harry looking at him. They leaned in toward each other almost subconsciously and a small voice in the back of Draco’s head was screaming at him to just kiss Harry already. His veridian eyes were wide and inviting as they moved closer and Harry reached out to gently stroke Draco’s cheekbone with his thumb. Draco’s breath hitched in his chest at the casual touch. Harry seemed emboldened by that and gently slid trembling fingers behind Draco’s ear, cupping his face. Draco’s skin felt like it was on fire beneath Harry’s touch and he tilted his head to press it more firmly into Harry’s hand, closing his eyes so he could savor the feeling. He could feel Harry’s breath on his face now and Draco’s heart felt like it might explode in his chest. Just before their lips met the chorus of A-Team by Ed Sheeran filled the car and Harry huffed in annoyance. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, turning bright red. He pulled away and dug his phone out of his pocket before answering it. “Hey, Ron.”

Draco blinked at the onslaught of emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. Disappointment at the interruption waged war with giddy excitement. Harry had almost kissed him. His heart was hammering in his chest as Harry talked on the phone.

“Yeah, we’re here. We just parked.” An unintelligible male voice replied through the phone. “Ok.” more garbled chatter sounded on the other end and Harry looked over at Draco apologetically. “Sure, we’ll meet you out front.” Harry paused while the voice carried on excitedly. “No, it’s just Draco, but the others are meeting us for lunch.” another pause. “Yup. Sounds good. See you soon, bye.” Harry ended the call and then cleared his throat. “Right. So, they’re waiting for us in front of the museum.”

“We should go then.” Draco was relieved that his voice was mostly even. “It would be rude to keep them waiting.”

“Right.” Harry said weakly, gazing at Draco with uncertainty in his eyes.

Before Draco could offer any reassurances Harry was climbing out of the car and Draco sighed, following suit and locking the doors. He quickly moved around the Vantage so he and Harry could walk side by side.

“I’m excited to meet your friends.” Draco smiled self-consciously, hesitantly reaching out to take Harry’s hand. 

“They’re excited to meet you too.” Harry’s troubled expression cleared as he laced their fingers together.

“Anything I should be aware of or look out for?” Draco gave his hand a quick squeeze.

“Er, Ron is super into football so if you don’t want to talk about it for an hour straight don’t bring it up. Hermione is obsessed with pretty much anything related to history or agriculture and she will talk your ear off if you let her. Other than that…” Harry shrugged as they left the parking lot and walked across the grounds towards the museum. 

“Sounds manageable.” Draco shoved down the sudden wave of nerves that was crashing over him. 

“There they are.” Harry pointed at the gangly ginger and slightly shorter woman with unruly brown curls waving at them from a few feet away.

“Here goes nothing.” Draco said with a lot more confidence than he felt. 

He was comforted by the fact that Harry didn’t pull his hand away when they got closer. Did he want his friends to think they were dating? Did Harry want to date him? So many questions- questions that needed answers, but he would have to wait to get Harry alone again. Draco could be patient. 

“Harry!” the girl shrieked excitedly before running towards them at full speed and very nearly tackling Harry in a hug.

Draco tried not to mind the fact that she effectively forced Harry to drop Draco’s hand so he could catch her. They rocked back and forth as they embraced and exchanged the usual pleasantries and Draco shared an awkward yet commiserating look with who he assumed to be Ron.

“Hello, I’m Draco. You must be Ron?” He gave what he hoped was a winning smile and extended his hand.

“That’s me.” The ginger took his hand and firmly shook it once before stepping back. “Ron Weasley.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Draco was unaccustomed to looking up at people, but Ron had a solid couple of inches on him. It was strange not being the tallest member of the group.

“Likewise.” Ron grunted before looking over at Harry and Hermione with a strange expression.

“Manchester United fan?” Draco nodded at the emblem on Ron’s shirt.

“I am.” Ron narrowed his eyes at him. “What’s it to you?”

“Nothing much, I just think their defense needs some work. If the talent of their defenders matched the talent of their forward players they would be a force to be reckoned with.” Draco shrugged nonchalantly, grateful Harry had given him a heads up about Ron’s favorite subject.

“I’ll admit they have some holes in their defense.” Ron sniffed. “But their offensive game is stronger than ever this year.”

Before Draco could think of a response Harry and Hermione were finally done with their enthusiastic greeting and Harry was pulling Ron into a bear hug.

“It’s good to see you, mate.” He laughed, patting Ron on the back before pulling away and coming over to stand next to Draco. “Draco, these are my best friends Ron and Hermione. Guys, this is Draco.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you.” Hermione gushed. After the enthusiastic greeting she had just given Harry, Draco half expected her to start jumping up and down. “We’ve heard loads of good things about you.”

“Likewise.” Draco wondered just what kinds of things Harry had told his best friends about him. “You picked an excellent museum to see your first time here. We have a lot of good ones in Wiltshire, but this one is my favorite. Have you had time to visit the Cathedral yet?”

“No! We’ve only just arrived, but I saw it as we were pulling in and I definitely want to stop and have a look around if we have time later.” Hermione beamed. “The architecture must be absolutely gorgeous.” 

“It is.” Harry grinned. “Draco took me a couple of days ago after practice. The museum was already closed for the day but we had fun exploring the cathedral.”

“Oh Harry, I’m so jealous.” Hermione linked arms with Harry and Ron before dragging them towards the entrance. 

Harry reached out and pulled Draco into the outlandish lineup, slipping his hand into the crook of Draco’s elbow. It was a tight squeeze for all four of them to fit through the dated archway, but somehow they managed. Draco used the forced close proximity to secure Harry’s arm more firmly in his and Harry smiled at the gesture. At Harry’s suggestion, they didn’t pay for the official tour. He had insisted it would be more interesting and informative to have Draco act as their guide instead. Draco did his best to live up to Harry's expectations. It was an enjoyable morning and thanks to his newfound efficiency as a tour guide they even had time to wander around the cathedral and let Hermione swoon over the Salisbury Magna Carta display. What Draco enjoyed the most, however, was observing the way Harry interacted with his best mates. He acted more relaxed and outgoing and it was easy to see how much they all cared about each other. 

Draco had Ron follow him out of the Salisbury Museum parking lot so he could lead them to the Black Dog Inn. That was Theo's condition for agreeing to this whole triple non-date, but Draco had to admit it didn't get more 'classic Wiltshire' than the Black Dog so it aligned with Ron's vague stipulation rather well. Pansy's glittering red Volvo was waiting for them when they arrived and Draco pulled in next to it, scoping the parking lot for Blaise's black Corvette. He didn't have to search long until they heard tires squealing and pounding bass approaching at an alarming speed. 

"Blaise loves making an entrance." Draco said blithely as Ron and Hermione joined them on the front stoop of the Inn.

"Draco!" Pansy called excitedly, rushing out of the front doors to greet them. "We already grabbed a table."

"That's perfect, thanks Pans." Draco smiled as she came to a stop mere inches away from where he and Harry were standing. 

She glanced between them with a calculating expression before giving Draco a discreet wink. Trust Blaise to fill everyone in on all of the embarrassing details of how this little outing came about.

"Damon isn't working today. " Theo joined them at a more leisurely pace, looking crestfallen. 

"Such a shame. I'm sure he was getting close to finally giving you his number." Draco teased. 

"You wear glasses?" Pansy asked in lieu of greeting Harry. 

"Er, yeah. I do." Harry flushed. "Guys, this is Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott. They work with us at the studio."

"Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione looked at her with interest. "You're practically famous! I've read articles about you online. You're incredibly talented."

"I like her." Pansy gave Draco a mischievous smile. 

"Sorry, I'm Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione blushed.

"Surely not Hermione Granger?" Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, that's me." Hermione looked mildly surprised at the mention of her last name. 

"You have essays and dissertations published in some of my favorite academic journals. I love your take on-" Pansy was cut off by the arrival and Blaise and Luna.

"Never fear, Blaise is here." Blaise boomed, expanding his arms as if presenting something exciting. 

"Oh gods, here we go." Draco rolled his eyes fondly. "Ron, Hemione this is Blaise Zabini: self-claimed botanist and dancer extraordinaire. And this lovely creature," he reached out to take Luna's hand and planted a quick kiss on her knuckles. "Is Luna Lovegood."

"Thank you, Draco." Luna beamed. "You have a rather large herd of nargles hovering around you. You must be-"

"Thank you, Luna! I'll have to find some wine corks to take care of them." Draco said a little too loudly, but he knew what these particular invisible creatures meant to Luna. According to her ramblings at their Christmas party last year, nargles are attracted to love. 

Everyone, even Ron and Hermione, laughed at the put-out expression Luna gave him, but thankfully she let the subject matter drop. 

"Botanist, you say?" Ron smiled at Blaise. "Oh, you'd love my boyfriend. Neville is a botanical genius."

After the last of the introductions were made Pansy and Theo led them to a large table towards the back of the pub.

Lunch was a bit of a chaotic ordeal. Draco had suspected Pansy and Hermione would get along fairly well. It turned out that his assumption had been somewhat underwhelming. Pansy and Hermione chatted exclusively the entire time, swapping stories and giggling together. The restaurant could have probably caught fire and they would have put it out without stopping their conversation. Ron had an intense discussion with Theo and Blaise about football and Draco was just happy to see them all getting along. It didn't escape his notice that his friends claiming Ron and Hermione's attention left him and Harry ample opportunity to talk. Draco didn't dare to bring up the unfairly interrupted kiss with so many eager ears around, but he was pleased when Harry allowed him to take his hand under the table. It was almost comical when the food arrived because neither of them seemed to want to let go so they ended up eating single-handed. Luna gave Draco a knowing look before engaging Harry in conversation about his favorite movies. 

Predators 3 was a little disappointing after all of the hype from the trailers. There were too many jump-scares and not enough real terror. The dialogue was flat and the plot was predictable, but everyone seemed to enjoy it regardless. Draco didn't dare try to make a move in the darkened theater with all of their friends sitting right there, but Harry had held his hand out for him when the lights dimmed and Draco took comfort in the simple intimacy of holding hands. It wasn't a confession of undying love, but it was definitely a start. Ron and Hermione exchanged numbers with everyone when the night was over and they parted ways with promises of getting together again soon. 

Harry prattled excitedly on the way back to the Vantage, picking apart the movie and poking fun at some of the weaker scenes. Draco laughed with him, riding the high of an excellent evening. Abusing the movie carried them all the way to the highway before Harry turned serious.

"So, what did you think of them?" Harry traced a finger along the smooth polish on the center console. 

"Who? Your friends? I think they're pretty cool. Ron's funny and Hermione seems nice." Draco overtook a Jaguar that wasn’t going the speed limit.

"Yeah? They didn't…they weren't too...Surrey?" Harry struggled to find words.

"They were great. I understand the Ed Sheeran ringtone now." Draco smirked. "Ginger, great sense of humor. It fits."

"You caught that, huh?" Harry snorted. "Didn't peg you as an Ed Sheeran fan."

"I love Ed Sheeran. My favorite song is 'Kiss me'. Super relatable." Draco bit his lip to keep a straight face.

"Right." Harry blushed and rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

"Thank you." Draco resolutely kept his eyes on the road. "For coming out tonight, I mean. It was kind of you to include me in your plans with Ron and Hermione."

"I like spending time with you." Harry's voice caught at the end of that sentence. 

"I like spending time with you, too." Draco took a deep breath before deciding to take the plunge. "Actually, I like you. A lot."

"Really?" Harry sounded hopeful. "So you didn't mind when I...erm, tried to kiss you?"

"No, I definitely wanted you to kiss me."

"Brilliant." Harry beamed. 

"Yeah?" Draco glanced over at him. He looked like he was still trying to process the information. 

"Yeah. I, er, " He shifted anxiously in his seat. "I really like you, too."

“You do?” Draco sucked in a quick breath at hearing Harry say the words out loud.

“Yeah, you’re kind, funny, spontaneous, and easy to talk to. You don’t treat me weird just because I’m an orphan, you let me ramble about random shit and manage to act like it's the most interesting thing you’ve ever heard. You’re so smart you could do anything, be anything you want and you choose to be a dancer- I’ve never met anyone quite like you before.” Harry managed to turn an alarming shade of red, ducking his head to stare out the window as the highway gave way to city streets.

“Everything you say is the most interesting thing I’ve ever heard. You see things so differently than anyone I’ve ever met and I love the way your voice sounds. Listening to you talk has become one of my new favorite things.” Draco felt both mortified and relieved at finally having said it out loud. 

“One of your new favorite things?” Harry looked at him quizzically.

“One of many.” Draco nodded.

“One of many?” Harry sounded skeptical.

“The sound of your voice is right up there with the way you smile and your indomitable spirit- which are second only to the way you dance and the way your eyes light up when you talk about something you’re passionate about.” Draco came to a stop at the traffic light and seized the opportunity to study Harry.

His expression was ambivalent, as if he wanted to believe Draco’s words but couldn’t.

“You’re making me sound a lot cooler than I actually am.” Harry shook his head sadly.

“You don’t see yourself clearly.” Draco reached out to rub his thumb down his jawline before the light turned green.

“I...don’t know what to say.” Harry was openly staring now. “I still can’t believe you actually like me.”

“I can’t believe you like me.” Draco chuckled. 

“That’s been inevitable since ‘you’re Harry, right?’” Harry snorted.

“Oh, Balise is going to be insufferable.” Draco groaned.

“Why?” Harry squinted in confusion.

“He called this.”

“Called what?”

“He tried telling me you liked me too but I didn’t believe him. Now he’s going to be so self-satisfied it will be unbearable.” Draco rolled his eyes before throwing on his turn signal and turning onto Harry’s street.

“Why didn’t you believe him?” Harry questioned.

“My luck is rarely ever that good.” Draco felt his face grow hot.

“Mine either.” Harry laughed as they pulled into his parking lot.

“Well here’s to hoping our luck is about to change.” Draco muttered as he put the Vantage in park. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry moved to unbuckle his seatbelt. Draco leaned over and placed his fingers under his chin, gently coaxing Harry into the position he wanted before closing those last few inches of space. Harry’s lips were warm and pliable, stoking the fire of Draco’s desire. They fit so perfectly against his that he was loath to pull away, but his parents would be mad with worry if he stayed out any later. When he released Harry’s jaw and withdrew from the kiss Harry blinked rapidly before breaking into an idiotic grin to mirror Draco’s. It had been chaste and sweet, but it still left a yearning blaze in its wake.

“Goodnight, Harry.” Draco whispered, placing another quick kiss on his lips before retreating back to his side of the car.

“Goodnight, Draco.” Harry said breathlessly before opening the door and climbing out.

“Oh! Harry?” Draco called before he shut the door.

“Yeah?” He bent his head so that they could make eye contact.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Absolutely.” Harry smiled.

“Cool. I’ll text you the details later.” Draco felt as if he could sing from happiness.

“Sounds good.” Harry shot him a playful wink before closing the door.

Draco watched Harry until he disappeared behind door 394 and then peeled out of the parking lot. He took the fastest route home, laughing in exhilaration as he sped down the back roads. He had a date to plan.


End file.
